epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avatar XIII/Overly Translated DCRB: Batman vs Dracula
This offseason is boring me. Sant was gracious enough to basically let me steal his idea. Yes. 'Batman:' Let me give you a word of advice. The Dark Knight is not a brunette I mean you're the happiest batarangs, and share your heart, because you do not turn white Cape crusade to rid the world of this plague saint in the air I deleted that Gotham Crooks took over, because the verdict today You killed our friend. Death still want full satisfaction And, as a child, I was disappointed, if not fear of their reactions I faced my worst nightmare when I was eight years old. I do not scare I am afraid, not dictatorship should meet androgynous Superman won easily, and make my dark side bent Most of his powers is based on the character. All you need is the tools and my skills I was one of the most powerful that I went through, but I have a plan in case of Force Majeure Want to know how? (Wait, what?) Because I'm Batman! 'Alucard:' You reminded me of that little animal, which has a large garden crazy Freakshow I thank you for the tip. Without it, life would be a tragedy I could kill you right now, but it will only be a farce safety of my mind I prefer to avoid bad blood staining of Her Majesty I was the second victim of the liver invade my room so abruptly The idea that you can challenge me, and, in fact, there was a mistake Nothing more for me than he Sneaky Bastard Funny insult That confidence can compensate for only one bullet in his head quickly Shiny vanity and satisfaction of your own family's obsession with bats With the parents of the victims have been great to work with it It would be crazy to know that you are only human. It is a sad reality However, you want to have the body of another person, if you do not count the absurd plot 'Batman:' There are some similarities between you and me. We both looked into the abyss But what happened when he looked at us, where the difference I hugged the shadows. Becoming one with it. My night You can opt out of his faith, because you are too weak to cope with the difficult situation I am ready to St. Helena nail plate so lyric massacre red rains turned blood red fog and storm the holy water Hypocrite, at heart, not arrogant to judge all mankind I despise cowards, because you do not have the courage to take your crash The punishment is not enough to bring you to drop your breath, but you deserve I do not feel sympathy for the devil death of a girl forced to be his slave. At Fiat down to get more power, but it's worth all the fuss? Now you're just a monster that will roam the earth aimlessly forever. 'Alucard:' Art management system to limit the release of three ... two ... one ... zero Establish rules and see that it is now for you, hero Remove restrictions on the ability to use unlimited silent enemy Cromwell started to rally, and subdue the enemy with extreme violence 'Alucard (Level Zero):' (2:13) Centuries Lost Souls of you under my command now Try to stay away from me and hide in the shadows. You can find shelter Even my parish in terms of its soldiers and security Bloody Rage since Elizabethan times, I sink my teeth into helpless victims. I have not seen a lot of terrible fear. You must be willing to travel in death But I just decided to put you to rest after your misery This failure makes your parents that you are forever in a shallow grave I do not believe that their painful body in good shape enough to be my servant. No salvation from death I can not plan this revelation What do you do now because you're stuck in this predicament. God has abandoned you. Eating sorry, but she does not listen I was born in violence and intolerance and hate evil Christians Despite all efforts, there is still a mere mortal to give it a final intensive delicious taste of your blood forever calling, pedestrian Welcome to the eternal curse Batman: You're better acclimatise quickly No one is big enough to challenge the wrath of Dracula Category:Blog posts